The Kind That Makes Friends Easily
}} Nale and Sabine both evade Durkon's blast of Thor's Lightning. Nale zaps D again with the Wand of Enervation while Sabine grapples the dwarf to prevent casting. Durkon's response, oddly, is a smile. Nale debates whether to give the dwarf the satisfaction of asking why but finally gives in, just as he hears the sound of a shocked Malack dropping the morning teaware behind him. Cast * Haley Starshine (as statue) ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ * Sabine ◀ ▶ * Malack ◀ ▶ Transcript Durkon: Thor's Lightning! Sabine: Double evasion! Sabine: HA!! The lightning bolt crackles between Sabine and Nale. Nale falls adroitly towards the ground. Nale: Quickly, Sabine—grapple him before he casts again! Elan: Suck a bus, Sabine! Elan: Stupid rapier, why aren't you cold iron? Or cool iron? Or at least tepid iron!! Elan pokes Sabine with his rapier, "poke!", to no effect. Elan continues to poke Sabine with his rapier to no effect, "poke! poke!" Nale: Well, I honestly didn't think this ambush was going to bear fruit, since I pretty much threw it together at the last moment. Nale: But here we are. My brother, drained and impotent. The girl, petrified. The cleric, captured and— Nale: —smiling? Why are you smiling? The Linear Guild has finally triumphed! Durkon: 'Cause I know somethin' ye dinnae know: Why I were waitin' out 'ere in on the balcony inna first place. Nale: Oh please. Do you think I don't know exactly what you're trying to pull here? Nale: You expect me to ask why you were waiting— Nale: —so you can give me a cryptic but ominous-sounding pronouncement before something turns the tables. Nale: Well it's not going to happen. Durkon: Suit yerself. Nale: You can take that to your grave. Durkon: Aye, suppose I will. beat Nale: Though since I obviously expect that something is about to happen, I'm in a far better position to counter it. Nale: Indeed, it would be tactically better to flush out whatever plan you have now, when I'm prepared. Nale: So...? Durkon: I'm on tha balcony 'cause it be tea time. Sabine: *gasp!* NALE! Nale: What? "Tea time?" What does that even mean? And what kind of lame dwarf drinks— A "keeyssh!" sound is heard off-panel Malack stands behind Nale, tea tray in hand, the shattered tea service at his feet. Nale: —tea? D&D Context * Thor's Lightning is Durkon's special version of Lightning Bolt as a cleric of Thor. * Nale's wand casts Enervation, a 4th level spell which drains 1d4 levels on a successful hit. * Succubi like Sabine have a natural Energy Drain attack, also draining levels from the subject. Demons are vulnerable to cold iron, but not to normal weapons. * Since both Sabine and Nale have levels in Rogue, they both have the Evasion feature, allowing them to save for no damage against the lightning bolt. * Elan uses puns to engage his Dashing Swordsman ability to use Charisma for combat rolls. The advantage is useless in this case, as Sabine, a succubus, has a damage reduction which is apparently larger than the damage Elan is capable of dealing with his rapier. Succubi's damage reduction does not work against cold iron. Trivia * The title answers Nale's question from the last two panels. * It is revealed that Nale killed three of Malack's children in #724. External Links * 810}} View the comic * 219127}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Uses Enervation Category:Uses Energy Drain Category:Uses Pun Attack Category:Linear Guild Attacks!